Seeing the hex and flash
by Cosmic Ballerina
Summary: Kid Flash sees Jinx with Seemore and adds 2 to 2 together and gets 5. But when he realizes the truth, can he save her in time?


**Sorry it's so short. But anyway, please R&R. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but I'm not sure. Let me know if I should. But anyway, please R&R. This used to be two separate stories, but I decided they were both two short so I combined them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap.**

* * *

There they were. Seemore and Jinx. Laughing and having fun.  
I can't believe she would cheat on me. And with a H.I.V.E member too. I guess I did what all broken hearted people do. I ran.  
Paris.  
London.  
Hong Kong.  
Tokyo.  
Anywhere but there.  
Wanting an explanation, I decided against canceling our plans to go to the movies. I waited. And Waited. And waited. But she didn't show. I had even brought her a rose.  
"Kid Flash!" She called running over to me.  
"Having fun with your boyfriend?" I harshly asked her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked cluelessly.  
"I saw you out with Seemore."  
"It's not like that! He's like a brother to me! I don't like him like that!"  
"Well now you can. Jinx, we're through."  
She looked at me. I saw the emotions in her eyes. Hurt. Confused. And the slightest bit of anger. And she left.  
"Kid Flash. There's a new villain out there called Mind controller. She finds people, erases their memory and hypnotizes them into eternal slavery. I've traced her into the area around the theater. Watch out, okay? Don't want to become her slave." Robin warned. I guess I was to busy missing Jinx to-Jinx! I have to warn her!  
A piercing scream broke out. A scream that could only belong to one person. Jinx.  
"I'm coming!" I yelled. Faster faster. Why couldn't I run fast enough?  
There she was. In a cage.  
"Well, well, well. You have a defender. To bad that he's too late. Jinx, you can come out." Mind Control laughed.  
I saw her. Her hair, no longer was bubblegum pink, but black. And her eyes were red. Poor Jinxy. I miss her hexing me and telling me not to call her that.  
"Yes master?" She asks in a monotone.  
And once again I ran. I wouldn't have stopped. But someone stopped me. Seemore.  
"Where's my sister. Where's Jinx?" He asked.  
"Mind controller has her." I replied sadly.  
"I thought she was supposed to be with you."  
"There was a misunderstanding. I thought she was cheating on me."  
"With whom?"  
"Um er you."  
"Me? I love her a lot. More than anything in fact. But her heart is yours. Now c'mon we have to find her."  
Jinx. If only I had faith in her.  
Jinx...  
My poor Jinx...**  
**

* * *

A month later.

* * *

"Seemore, we've looked everywhere. I think that we should let her go." Kid Flash admitted sadly.  
"You're right." Seemore agreed. But neither of them wanted to let her go.  
"I think we should have a little memory of her. To honor her."  
"Fireworks!" Seemore exclaimed. "She always did like fireworks."  
"Perfect."  
"We should invite the members of the H.I.V.E., we really missed her after she left."  
Kid Flash nodded.  
They set up a huge party. Though no one celebrated the loss of Jinx. Even Gizmo was sad. Once the fireworks were lit. Everyone got all teary. The fireworks looked just like her. They relived her memories. The good ones. The bad ones.  
Little did they know a girl with a pink eyes and hair was watching.  
XXXXXX  
"Jinx, do you know your mission?" Asked Mind Control.  
"Yes. To destroy Kid Flash." Jinx replied in a monotone voice.  
"Good. Now do you show mercy?"  
"No."  
"Do you show any emotion?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. You trick him. You get him alone. You destroy go."  
XXXXXX  
Seemore had gone back to the H.I.V.E, and Kid Flash had gone back to the titans. That somewhat in-between friendship thing was destroyed when they realized that Jinx was gone.  
XXXXXX  
"Kid Flash? Is that you?" A voice arose from the darkness. It was familiar though. And I recognized it's owner. Jinx  
"Jinx?" I was shocked. She's back? How?  
"I escaped Mind Control's powers and defeated her. And it took me awhile to get here, but I did." She smiled.  
"And I'm glad Jinxy." He said embracing her in a hug and then finally kissing her passionately on her delicate lips.  
"Hey, how come you're back to normal?"  
"Oh, the hair and eyes were temporary side effects."  
But Kid Flash wasn't fully convinced. And neither was a certain one-eyed figure, lurking in the alley's shadows.  
XXXXXX  
"I'm telling you! It's not her! She never let's him call her Jinxy!" Seemore protested. But three of four of his teammates weren't convinced. Only Kyd Wykkyd believed him.  
Guys, he said calmly, think about it.  
And after a while they were finally convinced.  
"So exactly what's your theory?" Gizmo asked Seemore.  
"That Mind Control is using her to rid of Kid Flash." He replied.  
"You're probably right. So I say we kidnap 'Jinx', take her to the base, unhypnotize her and get her to rejoin the Hive."  
"Yeah. That'll work."  
XXXXXX  
"So Jinx, do you remember everything?" A suspicious Kid Flash asked Jinx  
"Yup!" She replied.  
"What's my name?'  
"Kid Flash."  
"I meant my real one."  
"You never told me!"  
"You're not Jinx!"  
"You're right I'm not. I'm mind control's puppet. So say by by!" She hissed as her eyes glowed bright pink. Only to flutter close as she knocked unconscious.  
XXXXXX  
"Gizmo?" Jinx asked as she awoke in her old room.  
"What's my name?" He questioned.  
"Mikron."  
"She's back to normal." He confirmed.  
"Jinx?"  
"Seemore?"  
"What happened. Where's Wally? Oh, he dumped me." Her face saddened.  
"No. Mind Control got to you. He searched and searched. He loves you."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
XXXXXX  
"Kid Flash, you can come out."  
"Jinx! I'm so sorry! Will you forgive me?"  
"Of course."  
And they kissed. This time for real.  
XXXXXX  
"I will get you Kid Flash. You stole my puppet. And I want her back."


End file.
